courage_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Robo Trouble
Plot The episode starts out as a robot of the future being too dangerous due to it`s curiousity, so they send the robot to the past. After Courage burries the bone he made, he looks behind him and finds the robot coming out of Future Nowhere. Courage runs to Muriel screaming. Courage points to the robot who is still waiting at the hole he hid the bone in, which is too far away for Muriel to see the robot. Courage carries Muriel to the hole he dug the bone as the robot turned white and in the shape of a bone. Courage looks around the hole for the robot and runs around it. Muriel looks inside the hole and says that she`ll put extra vinegar in his dog food for finding and digging two bones. The robot comes out rolling around Courage and the hole, now in it`s original form. The robot makes it`s way to Eustace`s truck and honks the horn. This wakes up Eustace and throws various fruit at the truck and the robot. Eustace gets out of his room and orders to get the "stupid robot" out of his car. The robot does this but rolls over Eustace, flattening him into the sand. The robot rolls into the house where Courage is watching King Ghidorah on TV when the robot rolls in. He tries to catch the robot but fails. The robot rolls into the kitchen with Courage running after it. The robot scans his dogfood in his dish, and identifies it to be 93% Vinegar, 6% EAE, 0.9% Meat. Courage tackles the robot but is launched back into the living room. Courage runs up the stairs and asks the computer how to stop the robot. The Computer replies that a robot like that won`t exist for a long time, but if it were to exist that it`s weakness would be its scanned EAE. Courage remembers the robot scanned some of his dog food and it partially being EAE. Courage goes back to the kitchen, grabs the food in his dish, throws it at the robot, and runs to his hole where he burried the bone. The robot explodes, launching Muriel and Eustace out of the house. Muriel lands on Courage in his hole; Eustace lands on a cactus next to the hole. In the future, the scientists from the beginning of the episode make a Fixing Robot to fix the damage the robot has done to their present, and decide to send back another Fixing Robot to fix everything the robot they previously sent into the past caused. In Courage`s present, the Fixing Robot, who is twice the size of Bagge Farmhouse, puts the roof back on the farmhouse. Courage is seen making a robot out of his bones, sculpted similar to the one that caused trouble in the episode. Courage uses duck tape to tape it all together while at the same time giving the robot the illusion of being made out of a gray-colored metal. He draws a face on the robot similar to the robot that caused trouble before. Once he is done, his robot goes so fast it goes into the future (approximately ten minutes before the future shown at the beginning of the episode). The future is seen with Courage`s robot crushing a scientist`s robot. After that scientist and another scientist walk into the sunset, they decide to put Artificial Intellegence in the robot, but the scientist who`s robot was flattened says that the robot will be to curious and dangerous. The episode ends. Trivia *First appearance of the future scientists, Future Nowhere, Courage`s robot, and Fixing Robot *The end of the episode reveals Courage made the robot that was the antagonist of the episode, ironically! *The reason the robot was able to shapeshift into bones is because it was made out of bones and just fell apart when it fell down the hole Courage burried for his bone. But, because it had Artificial Intellegence, it could easily put itself back together and figure out a way to get out of his hole Category:Fanfiction Episodes by Gamemaxter